


Turtle Doves

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Episode: s04e10 Glee Actually, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Glee Actually", slightly inspired by "Home Alone 2". Blaine brought Kurt a little surprise.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/37350508981/turtle-doves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Doves

“Kurt”.

The taller boy put the little Christmas tree on the table before turning to Blaine, who sounded less confident than just a second before. A nervous smile was playing on his lips.

“I have a little something else for you…”

He took out a small box and handed it to his friend. Kurt opened it with a curiosity written across his flushed features.

“Are these-“

“Turtle doves, yes”

Kurt looked up at him and something in his expression must have calmed Blaine down because he took one step closer and traced carefully the outline of one white bird.

“They say that turtle doves are a symbol of friendship and love. If you keep one and give the other one to someone special and you both have it, you’ll be friends forever. And I really want that, Kurt. I want to have you in my life forever”.

He smiled at the end, hope shinning in his beautiful hazel eyes and Kurt felt his blue ones watering and heart swelling with affection.

He carefully parted the birds, handed one to Blaine and hanged his on the tree before he wrapped his arms around slightly surprised Blaine, the widest smile on his face that buried in the crack of Blaine’s neck.

“Merry Christmas, Blaine” Kurt said, his voice breaking in the end, causing him to giggle. He felt drunk with happiness, Blaine’s warmth and scent and Blaine.

“Merry Christmas, Kurt” he replied softly, body pressed closely to Kurt’s, arms around his waist and heart thumbing so loudly he was sure half of the New York City could hear. But he didn’t care. He was happy to be with his best friend, his love right now. During Christmas time. The best Christmas ever that never neither of them would forget.


End file.
